He was scared of her
by sakura-no-yuki
Summary: Cross Marian scared? He was scared of her... CrossxOC oneshot Non-lemon Let's just pretend that Cross came back before everyone gets hurt.


Yukii: This is DISASTAROUS!!

Kakashi: -looks up from Icha Icha Make Up book- Hmmm? What's wrong Yukii?

Yukii: I have failed you readers...

Kakashi: -sits up walks over to the depressed author and pats her shoulder- There there it's okay...

Yukii: -sniffles and cries-

Kakashi: -not knowing what to do, gently puts his arms round her- Um... it's alright...

Yukii: -smirk... and glomp- Bwahahaha. You've let your guard down!

Kakashi: -suffocating- Please... REVIEW...

* * *

He was scared of her

"General Cross is BACK!" Komui came running into the canteen area, shouting at the top of his lungs. Cross's group turned round, wide-eyed in complete disbelief. Allen had stopped eating his lunch completely, his face contorted to one of fear. Elleree, who was sitting with them, stood up abruptly and left the canteen in silence while the three looked at each other in confusion. She returned to her room and slipped into her covers, gripping the sheets to hide her head underneath.

_Why do I still remember?_

Elleree joined the Black Order six years earlier and was only 20 then. She was like an older sister to the three young members of the Cross group especially Lenalee, helping her be strong through the ordeal of being trapped in the Order. Though to Lavi she was "STRIKE!" material. She was a doctor at the Black Order and it was that day not long after she joined that she met Cross Marian.

_The Order had once again reclaimed the innocence that had been disrupting a small southern German village by attracting akumas. General Cross, who happened to be in the area at the time, was ordered to retrieve the innocence and annihilate akumas. He came back a month later defeating the akumas and getting the innocence easily. He should have taken two days to come back took him a month. Why? He spent his time womanising and drinking by generous civilians wanting to pay back their "saviour" despite that it's his duty as an exorcist. When he finally did return, Komui insisted he has a body check and tests. Tests as in being Komui's torture sessions, just for General Cross for being late. Komui sent Cross to the medical clinic to receive a body check, handing him a slip of paper for the procedure. Hesitantly, Cross made his way to the clinic, not wanting to be hassled by Komui any further. Yes Cross maybe strong and scary but Komui has his ways. Cross finally got to the door, expecting the horrible wrinkly old man with terribly cold fingers when he checked his abdomen areas for pains. Instead, it was a beautiful young lady, with long flowing black hair and brilliant green eyes. She looked up from her desk and her mind was incomprehensible. She snapped out of it a second later and switched to being professional. Walking over, Cross eyed her up and down, the pencil skirt accentuating her curves and the elbow sleeved white shirt that was a little too tight for her chest area. Sweeping her side fringe a little, she smiled and reached a hand out towards Cross. _

"_My name's Dr Elleree Benoit and I will be assessing you today, General Cross. It's a pleasure to meet you."Smiling as he took her hand. _

_Cross pulled her forward, a bit too close for a doctor and her patient and said in a deep whisper, in her ear, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Dr Benoit."_

_Her face immediately flushed and released his hand and turned lead him to the assessment bed. _

"_General Cross can you take off your upper body clothing and sit on the edge of the bed please."_

"_With pleasure."_

_Elleree walked away to get her stethoscope and turned back round to see a smirking Cross, leaning against the bed looking incredibly seductive. Elleree blushed a deep red as she tried not to look at those drooling abs and muscles, her wanting to pounce on him. Thankfully she kept her professionalism and restrained herself until the very end, sighing in relief after doing the basic checks. He got dressed again much to Elleree's disappointment and she signed the paper to return to Komui. _

"_General Cross you're very healthy and seem to be doing fine. I don't think you will be here again anytime soon." Elleree smiled as she led him to the door, walking side by side. Suddenly he grabbed hold of her waist and pushed her against himself, her hands resting against his torso, the torso she was feeling before, perfectly sculptured. Him leaning forward, so close to her face that she could feel his breath on her lips. _

"_I hope to be seeing you much more often", his whisper sending shivers down her spine as he let go and walks out, leaving Elleree completely stunned. _

When her eyes opened again, it was complete darkness. She looked at the clock and it was 6pm. She got out of bed and changed her doctor's coat and work clothes into black jeans and a white tank top, a casual black jacket thrown across her shoulders to keep warm but not get hot. She exits the room and headed for the canteen. As she walked down the stairs, further down she could hear Allen's and Lenalee's voice.

"Master has disappeared all these years... no doubt he's been womanizing and drinking. The debts...DEBTS."

"He might not have Allen-kun...he could of had an important mission."

"Lenalee... you know Master... and plus he spent the afternoon telling me and Lavi of the exotic girls he met in Asia."

She had lost her appetite. In her mind were thoughts of that man. Cross Marian. She hated herself and decided to head to the clinic and finish paperwork instead. Upon reaching the clinic's door, she saw light radiating through the glass.

_Nurses should be in the wards not in the clinic. Perhaps they had forgotten to turn off the light._

She turned the doorknob and entered the room. And there was the man she had tried to forget. Leaning against her desk, arms folded as he grinned upon seeing her entrance.

"Well hello there... Dr Benoit." Smirking as if he knew she was going to be here. She couldn't move, her eyes wide and her heart raced a million miles an hour. Her heart was squeezing inside of the emotions she went through all those years. She turned completely emotionless towards him.

"Good Evening, General Cross. May I help you?" She said as she walked to her desk and sitting herself down in her seat, taking the first file from the top and began reading. Cross turned around and sat in the patient's seat, across from Elleree, just watching her.

"Yes?" Elleree being irritated by his stares.

"Oh just feeling cold that's all."

"I'm sorry I cannot provide heat. Please look somewhere else rather than disturb my work. Please leave." Elleree said to him with a poker face.

"What's with the sudden distance and coldness?" Cross questioned.

"General Cross, we are colleagues and I am within my working hours. Please refrain from mixing personal affairs with work."

Cross left without saying a word and strode across the room, shutting the door louder than normal, showing his slight annoyance. Elleree gave a sad sigh as she slumped on her desk, burying her head in her arms. She sat like that for hours, thinking about how much time she had wasted on this man. She could have gone with Reever or Bak Chan. Sadly she had rejected them... because of one man who kept ravaging her thoughts and dreams. The clock now read 11pm. She had sat there for about five hours doing nothing... she decided to return to her quarters. She flung the jacket over a chair, brushing her hair to the right. She wrapped the covers over herself as she looked over to the right, outside her window as she sat lonely on her bed, hugging her knees to herself. Looking at the brilliant full moon, she began reminiscing that summer's day Cross took her along the river. She looked down at the ground and sheets of snow had piled. Suddenly, hot tears streamed. The snow, as if had frozen her love from that summer's night and it now has smothered that small surviving ember.

_I'm pathetic... pathetic. Over one man? Wasting four years over a man who just suddenly appears again without even saying sorry for leaving? I can't stand this anymore. My heart is in shreds. I was just ... some woman. I hate myself. _

Her door creaked and she shot a look to see who had intruded her privacy. That messy long red hair, half mask and long black coat. He had appeared again. She quickly laid down and wrapped her covers over her face as she turned to face her back towards him, hoping that he hadn't seen the state of her. She wasn't quick enough. He caught the glimpse of tears, glistening in the moonlight. The small sounds of sniffles behind those sheets. His heart pained. He had no idea what she had been through.

"What do you want?" Elleree tried to speak without trembling her voice.

"Elleree... I..." Cross sighed.

She hadn't heard her name said by him in so long. She missed that. The tears started to flow again and she had to bite her lip to suppress a cry. Cross walked closer to her but Elleree could not bear him touching her.

"Stop... Please." Her voice becoming noticeably shaky, ridden with emotion. His heart pained even more.

"Elleree... I'm sorry... I didn't know... just how strong you felt..."

"Just stop. This isn't you. Just go..."

"Elleree-"

"JUST GO!" She suddenly sat up and shouted at him. She gasped and touched her lips, surprised at losing control. Her eyes looked up at Cross and his heart shattered. He couldn't look in those depressed teary red eyes. Elleree looked away and down towards the floor as more tears fell.

"You happy now... seeing my pathetic self. Please... just leave me alone. I can't bear this anymore... Just go and drink with a woman willing to share your affections...I'm just some woman to you anyway…" She was shocked at her words but she really couldn't bear it. She was crushed and now curling up her knees, resting her head on top of them, just crying. Cross grabbed her arm towards him, making her stand up and hugging her with one arm, the other cradling her head towards his chest. Her hands clutched onto his jacket as she cried into his chest.

"I hate you…I hate you, I hate you!" she kept repeating with every hit with her fist against his chest, fighting back the tears.

"I'm… sorry… I-"

"Four years… no news… no reports… nothing. No you. You could have… could have told me something…" The tears still leaked and rolled down her cheeks as she looked up at him.

His calloused hand swept away some stray strands of black silk to the side and wiped her tears, then stroking her cheek. He released his other hand and he tilted her chin up and simply gave her a kiss. It was exactly the same feeling from four years ago. She remembers how it felt to be touched and kissed by him from all those years ago. Her heart pounded and lost all sense Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist pulling her closer for a deeper, passionate kiss. Her tears had completely stopped and when they broke apart from the long kiss, she rested her head against his chest, arms wrapping round him, listening to his beating heart.

"Don't go… don't leave me again…"

"I won't. I promise." Cross gave a small smile as he kissed her head.

He was scared of her. He was scared of her crying and hurting.

And ever so gently and lovingly, those words...

"I love you."

* * *

Yukii: Out of character. Out of the blue and CRAP. I'm sorry if I have wasted 10 minutes of your life. It didn't turn out the way I wanted. Damn I should have stuck to the Cross lemon story. It's all your fault Baka-Kaka!

Kakashi: Baka-Kaka?

Yukii: You discourage me to write lemons! Your fault! - cries-

Kakashi: -sighs and gives up- I'm sorry then. Here have some pocky.

Yukii: -sniffles- ... Please... -sobs- review... -sobs-


End file.
